


OCD

by Asszsaszin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asszsaszin/pseuds/Asszsaszin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has OCD and Dean has an accident.......</p><p>(( I suck at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCD

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Cas yells out, sweat pouring down his face as he melts away from the stress of the situation. There is his boyfriend, Dean, my perfect, caring and understanding man, lying on the floor semi-conscious after the nasty fall he just had. Cas turn him over to lay him on his back and Cas immediately notices the swelling. Dean must have hit his head on the floor when his face planted under the dining room table. The blood is overwhelming the white tile floor, flowing steadily from a large gash on the left side of his neck. He must have caught the corner of the glass tabletop.

“You know I always stack books on those tiles over there! That was so stupid and clumsy, Dean!!!”

Cas can’t stop looking at the gash in Dean's neck. The swelling has spread across his forehead so it looks to be evenly distributed. But that gash, on the one side of his neck…it just isn’t right. Dean knows that Cas can’t be put in situations like this, never been able to handle them well at all. He loves Dean dearly and Cas can’t just watch him bleed out of that gash. He has got to do something!

“Dean, listen to me, you have got to stay still! Do you understand? This may hurt a bit but you CANNOT move or it is just going to be worse. I’ll be right back!”

Cas runs in to the kitchen, “2, 3, 2” and click the light switch 6 times. As he approaches the knife stand, he makes sure to rub the green wall counter-clockwise 24 times and clockwise 24 times before he lifts every knife in the block until Cas settles on the one that feels the best, the paring knife. He skips two tiles left, 3 tiles forward and two tiles right until he is even with. Dean. As he bends down over him, he makes sure that he evens up the blade opposite Dean's neck from the existing gash.

“Dean, quit moving, you are going to mess up my line! Once it is perfectly symmetrical, I'll get you a towel and call an ambulace, okay! Now just stay calm!!!! "


End file.
